


Mexico

by Medie



Category: Firefly, Terminator
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As daylight creeps into the sky, Sarah listens to the story of ship named Serenity and a girl named River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/profile)[**femslash_today**](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/) [Porn Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/121571.html)

John stands between them with shoulders squared, feet apart. He squints then squeezes off a shot and looks up at them, waiting.

The bottle stands untouched, but Sarah nods in approval anyway. "Almost," she says, reaching out to raise his arms a touch as Zoe nudges his feet into proper position.

"Again," Zoe tells him.

John fires. The bottle shatters into the dust.

Sarah grins over his head and Zoe grins back.

~

They're in Mexico when John finds Zoe, half dead in a ditch outside a town Sarah can't remember the name of. She's delirious, rambling in Chinese and English, and Sarah almost leaves her.

She's halfway into the jeep before John grabs her arm and shakes his head. It's the look in his eyes that changes her mind.

Not for the first time, she wishes Kyle could see him.

~

It's days before Zoe recovers enough to be questioned. Her answers are evasive, half-truths, but Sarah sees the frustration in her eyes. What Zoe knows isn't much, she hasn't got many answers to give.

She lets it go, trusting John's judgment and the guns under her bed.

~

In her dreams, Skyenet wins. John dies at the hands of the Terminators. She wakes up soaked to the skin, raging at an enemy she can't reach.

~

Zoe's there when Sarah wakes, shaking with anger. "What's Skyenet?" she asks, passing Sarah a glass of water.

Sarah doesn't talk in her sleep, she's asked John before, and she looks at Zoe sharply.

With a small smile, Zoe shrugs. "You aren't the only one who dreams."

Something in her eye makes Sarah tell her; Zoe doesn't blink. When she finishes speaking, her voice cracking with the mention of Kyle, Zoe starts. As daylight creeps into the sky, Sarah listens to the story of ship named Serenity and a girl named River.

Her response is a simple, "Huh."

It annoys her when Zoe laughs and refuses to explain why.

~

Zoe tastes like the sun and the stars and Sarah loves it. As soon as John disappears down the road, running to school with the village children, she's reaching for Zoe. Clothes fall away and they stumble toward the bedroom, grinning to themselves.

Sometimes they even make it, but mostly they don't. The couch is a happy medium and Zoe lands on it first, Sarah straddling her. The kiss is quick and messy, tongues and teeth, as Sarah fumbles with Zoe's shirt. Something rips. They ignore it and the shirts are discarded.

Zoe's hands tangle in Sarah's hair, tilting her head back. Zoe's mouth on her neck is demanding, lips skimming over the slick skin as she searches out the right spot.

When Zoe finds it and nips, Sarah cries out. Pulling away, she ducks her head and catches Zoe's mouth in a kiss. Her fingers trace the outline of Zoe's breasts, finding and squeezing a nipple in a lazy movement.

Zoe twists, body bucking, and they spill to the floor. Sarah lands on her back, laughing breathlessly as Zoe grins at her in triumph. "Cheat," she accuses.

"Mmm, when I have to." Zoe agrees, grin widening. "All's fair."

Sarah smirks, lifting her hips to let Zoe strip off her skirt. "A woman after my own heart," she says.

"Mmm, not at the moment," Zoe says, kissing her. Sarah returns the kiss, humming happily when Zoe's fingers thrust into her. Those fingers don't hesitate as they move and she's quickly moving with them.

Zoe knows what she wants, leaning over to suck a nipple between her lips, teasing it. Her fingers move, twist, and flick at Sarah's clit then she's gone and Sarah's groaning in frustration.

"You're killing me," she complains, rising up on her elbows.

"Mmm, am I?" Zoe tilts her head, grinning. "Nefarious new Skynet plot?"

Sarah watches Zoe shift and knows what's coming. "If it is, gotta give it credit for imagination," she says, breathless as Zoe lowers her head.

The first touch of tongue where she needs it and Sarah comes, the empty house welcoming her breathless cry.

~

"There's a legend where I come from," Zoe says.

Sarah lifts her head from Zoe's stomach. "About?"

"Earth-That-Was and how we left it."

"A catastrophe," Sarah suggests.

Zoe nods. "Of a sort. The history says Earth-That-Was got used up."

"But there's more?"

Zoe nods, "On my world story's told of a man named John."

Relaxing, Sarah smiles. "Good to know."


End file.
